Llévame al cielo
by ScarlettMalefoy10
Summary: Con la intención de molestarla, Draco se ve envuelto en una muy inesperada situación con Hermione, en la cual sucederán cosas que ni en sus mas locos sueños creyó posible. ADVERTENCIA, CONTIENE LEMON.


_Disclaimer, todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, la historia es totalmente nuestra._

_Esta es nuestra primera historia y enserio quisiéramos que le dieran una oportunidad. Va dedicada a todas y todos los amantes del dramione, hemos trabajado con esmero en este oneshot y les agradeceríamos que lo leyeran y comentaran que les pareció. Gracias por leer esto y pues es de contenido lemon, esperamos que les guste._

Llévame al cielo

Draco entro sigilosamente al baño de prefectos, la había visto entrar y no aguanto la ganas de molestarla, ella tenía algo que le hacía querer fastidiarle, no sabía que si era por el hecho de que ella le contestara con ingeniosos y venenosos comentarios o por el hecho de que lo ponía en su lugar.

Para él era desconcertante que disfrutara y prefiriera pelear con ella que hablar con los demás, y debía reconocer que a veces se le olvidaba hasta porque peleaban y él sabía que a ella le pasaba lo mismo, lo podía ver en sus ojos color miel, por eso debía reconocer que le gustaba sacarla de quicio, ver como ella perdía el control de sí misma, como se agitaba, era algo que no tenía comparación y él era el único privilegiado que podía verla así. Debía admitir que eso le fascinaba y que aunque le costara admitirlo le excitaba.

Después de la guerra todo cambio y que aunque costara su pensamientos e ideologías cambiaron, por eso al estar repitiendo séptimo año se dio cuenta de demasiadas cosas, la vida era para vivirla y disfrutarla, por eso cundo vio a Granger le costó admitir que ahora era una mujer, ella ya no vestía dos tallas más grande, por lo que puedo admirar un poco más su cuerpo y eso no le gusto a su razón pero a su ojos y en especial a su entrepierna les fascino, y algo que no ayudo a su estado ya de excitación era ver como ella le paso lo mismo, vio como la castaña le recorrió el cuerpo con su mirada, vio la cara de estupefacción que tenía y eso le agrado pero algo que no tuvo comparación fue lo que sintió al ver que mordía su labio para luego regañarse mentalmente, sus ojos en ningún momento se desconectaron cuando se encontraron, porque era ver el gris intenso de los ojos de él chocar contra los miel de ella con una intensidad correspondida, ninguno lograría comprender lo que paso, por eso fue más fácil para los dos tratarse como lo hacían antes solo que esta vez cambiaron los apodos que tenían antes por unos menos desagradables y cada uno podía ver la gratitud en los ojos del otro cuando dejaron de llamarse de un modo que hería al otro.

Draco sonrió al ver que ella no lo escucho entrar, vio como empezaba a llenar la bañera y no supo porque pero no quiso delatar su posición y en silencio observaba lo que ella hacía, vio como llenaba la bañera de jabón y la espuma se empezaba a formar, vio como alcanzaba su toalla y la dejaba la repisa, pero conteniendo el aliento observo como se despojaba de su túnica para luego despojarse de su zapatos y corbata, verla era tono un espectáculo, se desvestía con delicadeza pero con una sensualidad inocente y provocativa, su cuerpo respondía a cada movimiento que hacia ella, por primera vez se sintió nervioso, nervioso por la situación en que se encontraba, nervioso porque ella lo descubriera, nervioso porque él no quería que ella dejara de desvestirse pero sobretodo nervioso por lo excitado que se encontraba.

Su cuerpo respondía a ella, era esclavo de ella, sentía un tirón en su entrepierna y por más que tratara de calmarse y pensar en otra cosa no podía, sentía calor, su respiración se volvía cada vez más agitada y nada de ayudo a la situación que se encontraba, cuando la vio desabotonarse lentamente la camisa, despojarse de ella, él pudo recorrer con su mirada la morena piel expuesta que quedaba ante su mirada, observo su silueta, vio como lo senos de ella se abultaban en el brasier negro que traía puesto, trago en seco, siguió bajando su mirada y se encontró con su vientre plano y las curvas de su cuerpo, Draco no podía dejar de verla, su propia ropa era un estorbo para él y odiaba a la tela que rozaba su entrepierna, podía sentir a su miembro irse poniendo cada vez más duro, era como si al levantarse, su miembro le hiciera un reverencia al cuerpo de la castaña, por eso cuando vio cómo se despojaba de la falda y retira las media quedando expuestas unas piernas largas y esbeltas, se le dificulto respirar, y empero cuando vio cómo su sexo era tapado por unas bragas a juego son su brasier.

Hermione suspiro, hoy había sido un día largo y aburrido, desde que había regresa a Hogwarts todo le parecido aburrido a excepción un fastidioso hurón y lo único que quiera era toparse con el, no sabía lo que le pasaba o si se había vuelto loca pero se sentía cómoda, atrevida, era infinitas emociones lo que él lograba que ella sintiera, no sabía qué hacer, por Merlín que la primera vez que se vieron para repetir séptimo año no fue cómoda, jamás le había pasado algo así, era como si su cuerpo ardiera ante la mirada de él, y de paso no pudo quitar la mira del cuerpo de él, pero Merlín sabía que no era culpa de ella que ese idiota tuviera semejante cuerpazo y hasta penas lo hubiera visto, lentamente se despojó de las ultimas prendas quedando desnuda, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que daba la casualidad tenían un nombre, que no había prestado atención a esa sensación de ser observada, pero se tensó cuando la sintió con más fuerza, se giró lentamente pero nada la preparo para ver parado al dueño se sus pensamiento mirándola.

-Pero que mierda- atino a decir la castaña- ¿Malfoy…?

No sabía si mandarlo al carajo, reír o maldecirlo ahí mismo pero nada de eso podía hacer, se había quedado como una estatua y no reacciono hasta que vio la mirada de él recorrer su cuerpo como un lobo hambriento.

-Por Merlín- exclamo la castaña, se sentía avergonzada de que el mirara su cuerpo- podrías dejar de mirarme y darte la vuelta para que pueda cambiarme.

Pero Draco escuchaba a medias lo que ella le decía, dios que la erección que tenía ya era sumamente dolorosa, ver como los senos de ella se alzaban y sus pezones se endurecían descaradamente con el frio no hacía más que el deseara lanzarse a su cuerpo, pero sintió un placentero escalofrió al bajar la mirada y encontrarse con su monte de venus, sin pensarlo jadeo involuntariamente.

Sin proponérselo la castaña deslizo su mirada por el cuerpo del rubio y casi se atraganta al ver la erección que tenía, pero sintió como su cuerpo empezaba a arder ante la mirada de él, era como si su cuerpo quisiera que el fuera el único que lo viera, sintió un alegre cosquilleo en su parte más íntima y avergonzada agacho la cabeza, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para el rubio, ella no se sentía capaz de sostener la mirada a esos ojos grises que la atormentaban hasta en los sueños.

Draco avanzo a paso decidió y cuando estuvo a unos pocos centímetros de ella se detuvo.

-Granger-le llamo y al ver que ella no levantaba la cabeza, deslizo sus dedos por la barbilla de ella y con suavidad levanto su cara, pero en ese mismo instante, en el que sus ojos chocaron, pudieron ver el deseo de cada uno reflejado en el otro- Granger yo…. Yo necesito, deseo besarte, por merlín que si no lo hago moriré.

Hermione jamás pensó escuchar eso, pero lo que sintió era casi igual a lo que el sentía, moriría de agonía si no lo besaba, porque solo ellos y merlín sabían que se deseaban, ella lo necesitaba en ese momento y por primera vez dejo llevarse por lo que sentía, lentamente se acercó al rubio, alazo sus manos para dejarlas en su cuello y poniéndose de puntas, rozo delicadamente su labios con los de él, lentamente empezó a moverlos, saco la punta de su lengua y recorrió el labio inferior de él, cuando el abrió la boca, adentro su lengua, recorriendo su boca hasta que el encontró la suya, ambas lenguas se enredaban, se desafiaban pero sobre todo mostraban lo necesitados que estaban.

Draco soporto el dulce asalto de ella, y sin poderlo evitar la agarro de la cintura para pegarla a su cuerpo, quería que ella sintiera lo excitado que se encontraba, gimieron al sentir el cuerpo del otro colisionar placenteramente contra el otro, profundizando más el beso, haciéndolo cada vez más intenso, se separaron en busca de aire, no dejaron de mirarse ni un solo instante temiendo que solo fuera una dulce y placentera ilusión, Hermione sonrió tímidamente y ese gesto casi derrite a Draco.

-no es justo- le dijo la castaña bajando la mirada avergonzada.

-¿Qué es injusto?-le pregunto con curiosidad el platinado.

-que yo este desnuda y tú no- le respondió tímidamente.

Draco sonrió al escucharla, y rápidamente se despojó de su ropa, quedando desnudo ante ella, ella a pesar de querer apartar la mirada no podía, el cuerpo del rubio la hipnotizaba, pero ver el miembro de él erecto, la hizo gemir.

-cualquiera pensaría que estas ansioso e impaciente- rio la ojimiel.

Granger- le dijo juguetonamente- no es culpa mía de que este así.

Ya no aguantaba más, necesitaba tocarla, deslizar sus manos y recorrer su cuerpo.

-¿Puedo?-le pregunto el rubio a la castaña, cuando ella asintió no pudo contenerse más.

Lentamente coloco sus manos en la cintura de ella, deslizaba sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo, subió sus manos hasta llegar a sus senos, la sintió estremecerse, con delicadeza empezó a masajearlos pero cuando la escucho gemir aumento la presión, con su pulgar acariciaba su pezón, con delicadeza empezó a pellizcarlos, la castaña moría de dulce agonía, el tacto de él la estimulaba, la excitaba más de lo que estaba, sin poderse contener lo atrajo a ella, devorando sus labios con pasión, el en ningún momento abandono sus pechos, eran perfectos, gimió cuando ella empezaba a morder su labios, con sutiles y juguetones mordiscos, para lentamente bajar por su barbilla, y luego a su cuello, ella mordía, lamia y succionaba su cuello, mientras que con sus manos recorría el cuerpo de él deleitándose con cada pedazo de piel que tocaba, podía sentir los músculos que se marcaban y con satisfacción sentía como se estremecía cada vez que lo tocaba, pero no pudo pensar más cuando el retiro las manos de sus pechos, para bajar a su cintura y atraerla a su cuerpo, ambos gimieron al sentirse piel contra piel, pero Hermione perdió la cordura cuando sintió la erección de él chocar contra su vientre.

El rubio la condujo hasta la pared y cuando Hermione apoyo su espalda contra la pared él la alzo y ella rodeo con sus piernas la cintura de él, el empezó a besarla, beso su cuello y deslizo su lengua por él, saboreándola, subió hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja, lo mordió con sus dientes y ella gimió, cuando el descendió, hasta llegar a uno de sus senos, lo beso con pasión, lo degusto, lo saboreo, adentro su pezón a la boca y lo mordió con delicadeza mientras que con su lengua la aliviaba, succiono con más fuerza haciendo que ella gimiera cada vez más alto, mientras que con su mano masajeaba el otro, apretándolo, cuando él la miro a los ojos vio que ella los tenia cerrados, disfrutando de lo que él le hacía, jamás creyó que podría estar en una situación así con ella, pero verla, le hizo pensar que jamás había visto a alguien tan hermosa, que jamás había sentido lo que ella en ese instante le hizo sentir, se separó de su pechos, haciendo que ella abriera los ojos y lo mirara directamente.

-¿estas segura?- le pregunto el rubio, por dentro creía morir si la respuesta era que no, la deseaba tanto que dolía, pero no quería que ella se arrepintiera de lo que iban a hacer, porque si de algo estaba seguro era que él quería continuar, no quería parar.

-¿estás seguro tú?- la castaña podía ver la ansiedad que tenía, ella quería continuar, así que guio sus labios a los de él y con suma delicadeza los beso con ternura, se separó de el para besar toda su cara, repartiendo dulces besos.

El rubio no aguanto más y guio su mano al sexo de ella, deslizo sus dedos por los pliegues de ella, acariciando su clítoris, estimulando, quedo sorprendió al ver lo húmeda que ya estaba, eso lo animo a continuar y cuando no aguanto más, adentro un dedo, haciéndola gemir, retorcerse contra el en dulce agonía, sonrió complacido, así que adentro otro dedo, él la penetraba con sus dedos, los metía y luego los sacaba, la penetraba cada vez más rápido y fuerte, los giraba mientras que con su pulgar acariciaba su clítoris, al ver que las paredes del sexo de ella contraerse sobre sus dedos, no pudo estar más que satisfecho mientras que el orgasmo de Hermione le hacía volar cada vez más alto, sus gemidos eran incontrolables, cuando se obligó a calmarse miro con agradecimiento a Draco.

El rubio sonrió con ternura y cogiéndola de la cintura, guio su pene erecto a la entrada de ella, deslizándose por sus pliegues, empapándose de su fluidos, un gemido ronco surgió de lo más profundo de su garganta y cuando creía morir, se adentró en ella, penetrándola de una sola embestida, gimió, el sexo de ella estaba húmedo, apretado, se miraron a los ojos al ver que encajaban a la perfección, el placer que ambos sentían no se comparaban a las experiencias ya vividas, Draco salió de su interior para volver adentrarse con fuerza, ambos gimieron ante la unión de su sexos, Draco la penetraba duro, rápido, mientras la castaña se retorcía de placer y haciéndolos gemir alzo la cadera para ir a su encuentro, ambos se movían sincronizados, Hermione arqueaba la espalda queriendo más de su contacto, sus movimientos eran cada vez más rápidos y más profundos, el rubio beso a la castaña con pasión desmedida, cerraron los ojos al sentir el contacto de sus labios, el mundo desapareció para ellos, creando un mundo donde estaban ellos dos, mirándose a los ojos con vehemencia, con admiración, el rubio la penetro cada vez más rápido deseoso de que ella llegara al clímax, la castaña volaba ya más alto y cundo no aguanto más, el orgasmo la venció de una forma intensa que la llevo al cielo, Draco sintió como las paredes del sexo de ella se contarían sobre su pene, creyó morir y con una última embestida, se corrió, volando al cielo con Hermione, la castaña gimió al sentirlo correrse dentro de ella, cuando ambos se recuperaron, sonrieron. Hermione desenredo sus piernas y las bajo lentamente hasta tocar el suelo, mientras el salía de su interior, ella lo beso una vez más antes de alejarse de él e ir directo a la bañera.

Draco la vio alejarse y en menos de un minuto la siguió, adentrándose en el agua y posicionándose detrás de ella.

No sabían que decir, lo que acababa de pasar era desconcertante para ambos, sin embargo, no se arrepentían, cuando él ya le iba a hablar, ella se voltio y lo miro fijamente a los ojos.

-sabes lo extraño que es esto- le dijo ella.

-por no decir excitante- cometo el rubio sonriente logrando que ella se ruborizara.

El agua está tibia, demasiado rica para sus cuerpos, lo que hizo que se relajaran y disfrutaran, Draco se retiró un poco para coger jabón y shampoo para luego regresar donde estaba ella.

-voltéate- le ordeno suavemente.

-¿Qué?- consiguió decir, pero ver la mirada de él y su juguetona sonrisa le hizo obedecer su orden.

Draco empezó a enjabonarla, dándole suaves masajes en la espalda mientras se deleitaba con la suave piel de ella, enjabono su cabello, masajeando su cuero cabelludo, sonreía cada vez que ella suspiraba, lentamente la volteo y enjabono su cuello, bajo a sus hombros hasta llegar a sus pechos, donde Hermione sin poder evitarlo dejo escapar un gemido ante las caricias de él, pero, al ver que el dejaba de acariciar sus pechos hizo que se le formara un lindo puchero en su labios que hizo que Draco riera, el siguió bajando a pesar de las protesta silenciosas de Hermione, pero esas protestas quedaron en el olvido al ver que enjabonaba su vientre y bajaba cada vez más, el rubio masajeo y enjabono con mimo y ternura la parte más íntima de ella, haciendo que ella gimiera, cuando termino de enjabonarla, la lavo y sonriendo le dio un beso casto en sus labios.

-listo- le dijo cuando termino haciendo que ella le sonriera tímidamente.

-gracias- viendo como el rubio se iba a bañar el mismo, le quito el jabón y haciendo espuma en sus manos recorrió su pecho, abdomen con delicadeza podía ver la sorpresa en sus ojos y sonriendo traviesamente deslizo su mano hasta llegar a su miembro y ahora la sorprendida era ella al ver la erección que tenía el rubio, empezó a mover su mano de arriba abajo, haciendo presión y fascinada vio como el cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por el placer que le proporcionaba, sentir su pequeña mano en su grande miembro lo estaba matando. La castaña movía su mano cada vez más rápido, recorriendo toda su longitud, ambos gimieron, ella jadeo al sentir como el movía su cadera para ir al encuentro, su miembro era perfecto, duro, suave, era como el terciopelo, era grande, simplemente perfecto, se mordió los labios, y sin poderse contener aumento los movimientos que cada vez eran más rápidos, Draco sin contenerse se vino en su mano, miro a Hermione con admiración. Ella sonrió, cogió jabón y siguió bañándolo.

Sonriendo lo beso, una vez listos salieron de la bañera, se secaron y se cambiaron sin embargo en ningún momento dejaron de observarse.

-Pensaras que estoy loco pero…- empezó a decir el rubio pero decidió callar.

-Pero…?- Hermione le animo a continuar.

-Enserio pensaras que estoy loco- el rubio se rio, observo como a ella se le escaba una risita y decidió solarlo- sabias que tenemos la torre de prefectos para nosotros solos?

Draco pensó que ella se burlaría o se escandalizaría por su insinuación pero lo que no sabía era que ella estaba pensando lo mismo.

-Así que…?-la castaña disfrutaba verlo así, descolocado, tratando de medir que palabras utilizar- ¿Qué insinúas?

-yo… no se…nosotros- Draco quería desparecer, jamás se había quedado así delante de una chica.

Hermione se rio y Draco la miro fijamente, fue tarde cundo comprendió que ella quería verlo de ese modo, no pudo más que reír pero su risa se apagó cuando la vio caminar hacia él, ella se pegó a él y poniéndose de puntitas, se acercó a su oído y sin poderlo evita le susurro:

-si no lo proponías tú lo iba a proponer yo, así que gracias por salvarme de decirlo.

Draco sonrió, cuando ella se iba a separar la atrajo hacia él para besarla lentamente, disfrutando del tacto de sus labios, cuando se separaron, le dijo:

-te hare pagar.

Hermione le saco la lengua y el no pudo evitar reír, ese día había pasado de ser aburrido, monótono a un día loco, inolvidable pero aparte de eso era un día en que ambos sin proponérselo se habían unido.

Cuando salieron del baño cogidos de la mano para ir directo a la torre, pararon cada nada para besarse o mirarse esperando que no fuera una ilusión o temiendo que el otro desapareciera, sin embargo cuando el otro sonreía y correspondía a sus besos y carias de la misma forma o más desesperada, se tranquilizaban, casi llegando a su destino Hermione paro a Draco, recordando que quería decirle algo.

-Gracias- le dijo regalándole una sonrisa tímida que hizo que él se derritiera por dentro.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto, el rubio no dejaba de mirarla, estaba ruboriza con la cabeza ahora agacha, se vía tan hermosa.

-Por llevarme al cielo- le respondió tímidamente, ella sabía que cada vez que él le sonreía, se convertía en esclava de esa sonrisa, Merlín sabía que él era el único que la hacía sonrojar de ese modo, la hacía sentir como nadie más lo hacía, sintiendo la mirada intensa de él, decidió alzar la vista, cada uno vio infinitas emociones pasar por cada uno, el dorado de sus ojos derretía el hielo de gris mientras que el gris de los ojos de él la hacían perderse en una tormenta de la cual no quería salir jamás.

-Entonces gracias a ti también- Draco se aferró con más fuerza a la mano de ella, ambos se dirigieron con más rapidez a su destino deseando aferrase al otro, deseando unir sus cuerpos, deseando crear un mundo solo donde los dos existieran, deseando estar los dos juntos y deseando de nuevo poder volar al cielo.

* * *

_Ojala lo hayan disfrutado y les agradeceríamos que comentaran, todo comentario, opinión o critica es bien venida, besos y abrazos._

_Scarlett Malefoy_


End file.
